


Let’s Make Soda Cupcakes

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, Not really too romantic but still, can be read platonically too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: 9. BakingGordon, Tommy, and Benrey all get together to make some cupcakes with soda.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Let’s Make Soda Cupcakes

Did Tommy and Benrey convince Gordon to join them? Yes. Did he mind? Not really. The two of them had jumped at the idea of making a batch of soda pop cupcakes and in the haze of their excitement, Gordon couldn’t help but be apart of this little test. It probably also helped that last time the two, Benrey specifically, had attempted to cook anything in Gordon’s kitchen it didn’t turn out all that well. He’d have to be there this time to make sure they didn’t cause an even worse mess.  


“So all we have to do is mix this,” Gordon held up the dry, pre ready cake mix, “with the soda. No way we can make a mistake.” A high hope for a group that had shown plenty of times before that even ruined the most simplistic of task.  


”What about what the box says?” Tommy had read the instructions and while the soda recipe called for two ingredients the box had called for more. “Don’t we need eggs and water? Won’t it turn out bad?”  


“Nah, we got soda for that.” Benrey and Gordon both agreed that it would be fine, and if they both agreed then Tommy had no more complaints even with the continued protest in his head. He mixed the cake and soda as they said. It was quick, easy, and he caused a much smaller mess than the last time they cooked. Even when he filled the cupcake tray there were very small amounts of spills outside of the little liners. Soon the tray was in the oven with a timer set as the group went off to forget about the baking goods for the time being.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“That’s not how they’re supposed to look.” Yes, the cupcakes didn’t look right. Instead of a perfect, fluffy top, each cupcake seemed to be separate within it’s own holder. Each one was just a crumbling mess that probably couldn’t be covered correctly by icing.  


Benrey had picked one out the second they came out of the oven, ignoring the extreme heat they gave off just so he could taste one. “Tasty,” he finished off the segmented pieces of the one he picked up, “recipe still lame.”  


Gordon looked at Tommy and shrugged his shoulders, “yeah, guess their recipe wasn’t good. At least they’re still edible.” They weren’t pretty, the cupcakes, but when they were destined to end up in the three’s stomachs it really didn’t matter much in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I literally looked up a recipe specifically for this fic and used some of the reviews to shape what happened :3


End file.
